Lunchtime Savior
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: Its time for lunch and one of the Yugitachi is trouble. Who will save the poor boy when all is said and done? Rated T for Bakura's mouth.Oneshot.


Yamia:konichiwa and hajimemashite minna-sans and welcome to another new Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic!

Brago:...

Yamia:oi, Brago-kun, daijoubu?(pokes him.hard)

Brago:(falls over. he's asleep! i didn't know he sleeps!)

Yamia:aww! kawaii ne! hes so cute when hes asleep! and i didn't even know he did sleep...so anyway guys, i hope you like this one shot. and now for the disclaimer: i don't own Zatch Bell or Yu-Gi-Oh!.i only own this idea so please don't sue this poor Yamia! enjoy the fic!

Brago:(still on the floor asleep)

----

Lunchtime Savior

by Yamia Ishtar

----

"This will be on a test class so please don't forget to study it. And if you didn't cath any of these notes, please ask your friends for it...Bakura, Katsuya and Honda."

Said boys picked their of the desks when they heard their names being names being called. They were in the middle of a light sleep and they really enjoying it. The class started laughing.

"Alright guys settle down! Now-"

The bell rang signaling the class. The sensei just threw just threw her hands up in defeat. Chairs scraped acroos the floor as people started shuffling out to leave, intending to eat lunch outside instead of in the classroom.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die of hunger!" Jonouchi yelled out, grabbing his bento and began quickly eating its contents.

"The only thing thats dieing of hunger is your brain Jou." Anzu said, pulling her bento from her desk.

"And the other thing that dieing of hunger is you Mazaki. You look like a friggin' twik." Bakura retorted, picking food out of Ryou's bento.

"Nani? Bakura, don't me-"

"Oi oi! Let's just eat before someone ends up in the Shadow Realm!" Yugi yelled, stopping Anzu from getting to Bakura.

Everyone started eating and talking. Well, in Yami and Kaiba's case, it was more like eating and dueling. No one was paying them and attention though, it was everyday those two were dueling and and it was getting a bit old. Some of the students thought that was only way those two could express their love for each other publicly. Others thought that was the only thing those two did anymore. Others thought-

"Hey, I think Yami's choking." Bakura stated, taking a bite of Ryou's sandwhich.

All attention turned toward Kaiba and Yami. Anzu was the first to actually react and ran over to them. The rest of the gang(except Bakura) followed suit. But Kaiba had already begun performing the Himlic manuver on Yami.

"Yugi, go and get sensei! Ryou, go and get the nurse." Honda yelled out.

"Bakura, try and act like you care. Otherwise sensei will suspect you of fowl play again."Ryou told Bakura. He hurried out of the classroom and ran towards the nurses's office.

Bakura took another bite of the sandwhich. "I don't want to care, but I don't feel like getting arrested either today..."He stuffed the rest of the sandwhich in his mouth. He got up and went over to where all the chaos was.

"Oh dear Ra! This poor boy is choking! Someone please save him!" Bakura yelled, striking a dramatic pose.

Everyone who was there was staring at Bakura. Even Kaiba took time out of trying to save Yami to stare at Bakura.

"What? At least I try to care." Bakura walked back to his desk and continued to eat Ryou's lunch. And somewhere on the second floor, Ryou almost tripped on pencil.

"Okay..."Honda muttered.

A blue-faced Yami waved his hand in front of Kaiba, who was still staring at Bakura with confusion and on his usually stoic face. He snapped out of his trance and remembered he was trying to save his rival. He uttered a quick gomen and went back to trying to save Yami.

"Yami!"

Yugi ran back into the classroom, their sensei close behind. But by time they got there, Yami was thankfully okay, his head resting in the crook of Kaiba's neck and panting heavily. They were both on the floor, Kaiba's long arms around Yami's waist.

"Mouto-san! Are you alright?" Sensei asked, walking over and checking Yami.

"Hai, daijoubu."Yami panted.

"Hey! Is Yami alright?" Ryou came panting into the classroom, having ran all the way from the third floor to nurses's office on the first floor only to discover she was out to lunch.

"Don't worry, the little fruit's alright." Bakura said, throwing a bottle of water at Ryou. He caught it easily.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it." Ryou said tartly, walking to his darker half and sitting next him. Bakura gave him a playful smirk. Ryou blushed and looked away.

"Don't give me that look either!" Bakura just laughed.

"Okay Yami, up you get. You don't want your fangirls all over you two when your looking like that when they get back." Sensei said, helping Kaiba get Yami back to his feet.

"Arigato sensei." Yami mutterted.

"Koi, are you sure you're alright?" Kaiba asked, brushing back some of Yami's blond bangs. Yami noticed the change in Kaiba's attitude toward him(in public) and smiled, leaning into his touch.

"Hai, daijoubu." Kaiba smirked.

"Hey where did Yugi go?" Anzu asked, looking around for him.

"Where do you think he went? To see his sex buddy Otogi." Bakura said nonchalantly, still eating Ryou's lunch.

"Bakura! Must I teach you manners?" Ryou yelled, his blush returning full force.

"I don't know. Should you?" Bakura asked.

Anzu blushed and turned away from Bakura. Jou and Honda their heads off. Kaiba and Yami pretened they didn't know Bakura.

"Bakura! You don't say such things in class!" Sensei lunged at Bakura but missed when he got up and ran out of the classroom.

"You get back here!" Sensei ran right after him.

Everyone sighed. Somethings never changed.

"So now that Im alright, lets get back to that duel." Yami stated, smirking evily at Kaiba.

"Hmph, fine then. Just don't cry when you lose."

Everyone sighed again. Somethings-okay forget that-nothing will ever change!

----

Yamia:ahh, the end of the fic. i hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did! but now, i must bid you aideu for Brago is still sleeping and i must take advantage of him. so don't forget to leave a review! ja for now!


End file.
